La vida de Itachi detrás de cámaras
by MeikyuuB
Summary: ¿Que pasaba en la vida de Itachi fuera de la vida depresiva que se le obligó a tener?, amor, amigos, diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo empezó todo**

El sol se levantaba frente a la aldea Uchiha, los campesinos de la aldea se preparaban para sus actividades diarias. Uchiha Itachi, pelo negro; largo y con mucho brillo. Sus penetrantes ojos negros y aquellas extrañas rayas en su rostro. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama.

—¡Itachi!— sonaba tras su puerta. Su mamá golpeaba tratando de despertar al perezoso de su hijo.  
—¡Ya!— gritó.

Tomó una toalla y un pescador blanco a par de una blusa blanca de tirantes, de esas que traen siempre los hombres bajo su polo. Sin más, ya bañado, limpio y oliendo a naranjitas dulces, tomó su banda y salió.

—¡Itachi!— de la nada un tipo bastante gritón y molesto saltó sobre él haciéndolo desvariar. El pobre niño cuatro años menor que el agresivo sólo le metió un lindo codazo en el estómago.

—Quita.

—¡Ay!, ¡ay!, ¡asqueroso animal sarnoso!— Shisui, el gritón-agresivo-molesto, se retorcía a pies del menor frotando su vientre.

—Mamá quiere que vayas a cenar hoy, le encantó tu arreglo floral.

—Sí, tu mamá me adora, ¿y cuándo le diremos que eres gay?

El par caminaba sin rumbo fijo, al menos para el Uchiha mayor que no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

— Sí, claro, soy tan gay como tu tan fuerte. No te metas con mi hombría.— harto y con una mueca de enfado volteó hacia un puesto de dangos.

—Pero... ¡amor!, ¿no le diremos lo nuestro?... hahahahahaha, ¡auch!— golpeado por segunda vez tomó su estómago y a duras penas seguía el paso de Itachi— Ayer te vi— habló ya recuperado— con esa chica, Jiguya... no espera, Hiyuga... no espera, ¿cómo?

—Hyuga. Es molesta; a diferencia de las lindas chicas que se la pasan gastando su saliva tartamudeando, ella se la pasa hable y hable sobre el bien y ayudar a los huérfanos y estupidez y media.

—¿Y qué quería?

Ya en el puesto de dangos, sentados en la barra cada uno pidió su platillo favorito, dangos de cereza y dangos enmielados.

—La niña quería que me uniera a ella y a su par de amigos. ¿De qué me vio cara?

—... ¿debo contestar?... ¡de estúpido!— Itachi le dirigió una mirada fría y enojada.

—Escuché que tiene un hermano mayor, cuidado. Si llegas a ofenderle su hermanito irá a partir tu blanco y afeminado rostro.

—¿...?, no es como si fuera a hablarle cada vez que la vea...

''Recuerdos recordosos de la mente de Itachi''

Las clases ya habían terminado, o al menos el primer tiempo. Itachi caminaba tranquilamente, no quería que nadie lo notara pero estaba desesperado por llegar al baño. Antes de llegar unas delicadas manos llegaron a su pecho en forma de súplica.

—¡Por favor!— habló una chica de gafas.— ¡Ayúdame a sacar a mi hermano de ahí!

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada extraña, no sabía a qué se refería la muchacha. Unos segundos más y reconoció a la extraña, era Hyuga Oky. Bajita, ojos celestes, tez morena y cabello blanco. Era obvio, todos sabían que era adoptada.

El papá de Oky era un ninja... una misión fallida y una mujer hecha trizas perdida en su loquera hacen que una linda bebé recién nacida vaya a parar a una casa hogar; suerte que los Hyuga quisieron tenerla consigo.

—...¿Qué?— el Uchiha esquivó a Oky y abrió la gran puerta blanca a su salvación, la puerta del baño.

En blanco, su mente quedó en blanco al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a un chico sin pantalones atado a uno de esas... cosas especiales para que los hombres orinen parados. Kento Hyuga

—¡Ah!—se escuchó a sus espaldas, volteó y vio a Oky con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos empuñadas.— ¡Cierra, cierra!

Cerró la puerta aún con su mente en blanco, aunque si había algo en su mente, una palabra para describir todo aquello... PATÉTICO.

—¿M-Me ayudarás?...

—No pienso orinar con alguien frente a mí viéndome con esos extraños ojos blancos...

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No, eso significa que iré a los otros baños a orinar en paz.

—¡No!— se abalanzó contra el sujetándolo de su abdomen, ya que él se había dado la vuelta para marchar, pero al mismo instante en el que sintió aquellos cuadros bien definidos... se desaparecieron. Itachi ya no estaba.

Al lograr salir de aquello tan incómodo volvió a sus clases normales. Al llegar al salón fue recibido por un puñado de niñas alegres y aún más gritonas que Shisui.

—¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi!

—¡Uchiha-san, por favor, aquí!

—¡Siéntate conmigo, Uc

hiha!

Ignoró todos los comentarios, estaba más ocupado buscando en su mochila un lapicero. Cuando levantó la vista pudo notar que un asiento estaba vacío, ya se imaginaba de quién era.Aún no llegaba su sensei así que decidió salir un poco a ver. Y ahí seguía, la misma mocosa de lentes desesperada por sacar al inútil de su hermano del inodoro. Se volvió a meter, digamos que no le importó mucho... al principio.

Cuando salió de la clase unos gritos llamaban su atención.

—¡Qué vergüenza, señorita!, ¡entrar a los baños de hombres y toparme con usted y su hermano en paños menores!, por favor, díganme que no es una especie de... incesto.

—¡No!, ¡Yo...!

Saben qué?, ¡mejor no digan nada!

—¡Pero señor!— habló por primera vez el Hyuga.

—¡Nada de peros!... no quiero armarle una escena al clan Hyuga, siempre tan... prestigiado... así que por lo tanto, usted y usted—los señaló— vendrán mañana a limpiar todos y cada uno de los salones. Eh dicho.

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y callaron.

Pero al día siguiente...¿Creo que lloverá o es mi imaginación?— dijo Oky.

—¿Ves el temblor y no te incas?, ¡el cielo está tupido de nubes!

—Sí... sabía que era mi imaginación.— habló con cierta estupidez.

—... aja... vamos a limpiar.

Los dos se limitaron a dividirse los salones y empezar a limpiar. El cielo cada vez se hacía más y más gris, el chaparrón podía caerles en cualquier momento... o mejor dicho... justo antes de salir del último salón que limpiaban.

—¡Genial!— gritó Kento— ¡Soy un imbécil, patético e inútil Hyuga!, ¿sabes qué es eso?, ¡soy el único fracasado!, me atan al inodoro, me roban mis cosas, me pegan letreros estúpidos en la espalda, ¡y ahora!, sí, ahora me llueve sobre mojado.

Este... pues... no creo que seas patético— empezó con una sonrisa— eres mi hermano mayor, y aunque la gente te pegue letreros de 'Pateeameeh el TRazerooh!', ¡yo te amo!/

—Gracias, linda... pero no me siento mejor.

A las espaldas de Oky, que estaba frente a la entrada del salón mientras se empapaba bajo la lluvia, salió una sombra, un chico algo flaco, serio y con una melena larga. Estaba recargado frente a la dirección, se divertía viendo al Hyuga sufrir y a la chica dar vueltas en la lluvia. Jugaba, usaba sus manos como copa y acarreaba agua para aventarla de nuevo hacia arriba, ¿de qué le servía?, ni idea, pero la idea de que se veía linda haciendo eso no dejaba de pasar por la mente de Itachi.

'Fin de sus recuerdos'

—Digo...— volvió a hablar Itachi— sólo le hablé una vez, no pensarás que llegó a agradarme...


	2. Equipos 'especiales'

Después de aquel incómodo momento, Itachi y Shisui terminaron sus dangos y cada uno se fue por su camino, pero al final llegaron a donde mismo. Al llegar a la academia Itachi notó el ambiente distinto; todos estaban fuera de sus salones y con las mochilas en mano; no sabían qué pasaba.

Se acercó a Shisui. —¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer nos asignaron equipos, nadie sabe con quién va. ¿Te imaginas?, entrarás en un equipo con una prostituta, un travesti y un degenerado sexual que busca abusar de las jovencitas...

—Aja, sí, el equipo perfecto. ¿Quién te toco?

—Te dije que nadie sabe, todos esperamos.

Después de un tiempo, los prefectos empezaron a llamar a los adolescentes uno a uno, la cancha se quedaba casi vacía, después de cínco horas llegó su turno... pero, había algo muy feo ahí; sólo quedaban Itachi, Shisui, Kento y Oky.

—Con los patéticos no— decía Shisui en voz baja, en forma de plegaria hacia Dios.

—Podrían oírte— le habló Itachi a su lado.

—De hecho, lo estamos escuchando desde hace media hora

—... Kento Hyuga, ¿no?

— Uchiha Itachi, el que no ayudó a mi hermana el otro día, ¿no?

—El mismo— le dijo desde el otro lado con un poco de picardía.

—¿Seremos equipo?— Oky habló por primera vez—¡Qué divertido!— y empezó a saltar un poco mientras aplaudía; pero al ver la negatividad de sus acompañantes dejo lentamente de aplaudir para quedar apenada— lo siento...

Todos quedaron en silencio por otros veinte min. hasta que un sensei llegó y se postró ante todos.

—Hola... los tenemos aquí por que ustedes serán un tipo de... equipo especial, sus misiones serán de un riesgo tan alto que tenemos hechas unas tablas de probabilidad... Oky, serías la primera en morir.

—... Me sube el animo, profesor...

—Sí, lo sé. Itachi, tal vez serías el último... bueno eres tú o Shisui. Kento, tú estás en una balanza. Muy bien... pueden irse, pero antes quiero que sepan que mañana nos veremos de nuevo aquí a las seis en punto... su sensei será Danzou, personalmente. ¡Largo!

Y con su última palabra los cuatro salieron disparados, llenos de intriga y preguntas en su cabeza.

—Hermano... ¿seré la primera en morir?

—No, eso era sólo una estadística, no es como si nos fueran a mandar a una misión y todos fueramos principalmente a morir.

—Entiendo... Los Uchiha deben ser muy fuertes.

—Tal vez, pero te cuestionas algo... ¿por qué juntarnos?, Uchihas y Hyugas, y aún así, ¿por qué nosotros?... mírame, una palabra me describe y es patético, y tú... pues eres linda y todo eso pero la fuerza no es tu fuerte, y tu inocencia te hace la mejor carnada.

—¿Tu crees... que yo seré la carnada en la misión y... seré la primera en morir?

—Dudo que nos hayan reunido así sólo para una misión.

—Seríamos un equipo de un día, ¿no?

—No, según esto somos el equipo especial.

—¡Especialmente estúpidos!— gritó Itachi —¡¿Es que están locos?!, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¡nos quieren matar!, ¡no sólo ellos, todos!, somos presas, carnadas... utilizados.

—¿Estás bien?/p

—¡¿Que si estoy bien?!, ¡apenas entro a la pubertad y ya me dieron una fecha de muerte!

—No, dijo 'Tal vez serías el último en morir'

—¡Eso me suena a muerte!...

—No pareces tú, hermano. Te vez tenso, ¿sabes qué?, ven, ¡hay que ir por prostis!

—... Tú te caíste de pequeño...

Shisui le mandó una cara aburrida. Mientras Itachi meditaba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, Shisui a su lado le hacía muecas divertidas.

—Quita o te mando de aquí a Júpiter.

—Mi planeta favorito.

tachi se recostó en el árbol que tenía atrás.

—''Esto debe ser una broma''— pensó.


	3. Preparación para la junta

Las noches eran tranquilas en Konoha, después de todo, era la aldea más pacífica de todas. Los cuatro ninjas 'especiales' ya se encontraban recostados, dormidos, felices... tal vez esa era la última noche que pasarían en paz.

A la mañana siguiente

-En casa de los Uchiha-

—Shisui— habló Itachi sentado en la mesa mientras batía la sopa de rara procedencia— ¿seguro que mamá sólo dejó esto para comer?

—¡Sí!— gritó— pedí una orden especial en Ichiraku Ramen, ya ah de venir en camino.

Itachi batía lentamente aquella sopa de tan espesa situación; verde, con olor a vegetal pasado. 'Mamá, deberías aprender a cocinar' pensó mientras veía junto con Shisui aquella rara sopa con una expresión de asco y miedo.

—Nuestra vida es aburrida— aclaró— creo que debería volverme vagabundo.

—Pues... tienes el porte, el olor y las ropas, incluso tienes esa rara mirada de loco que le hacen buen juego a tus tics— dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Hablo enserio!, deberíamos... no sé, volvernos alocados, digo, de todas maneras ya nos pusieron fecha límite de vida, ¡hay que aprovechar, divertirnos!

—¡Ok!, ¡ésta es más diversión de la que puedo soportar!— Shisui estaba atado a un árbol de cabeza mientras con la palma de sus pies sujetaba una manzana y a la cabeza tenía pegada otra.

—No llores— dijo Itachi, que preparaba su arco con flechas regadas en el suelo— ¿querías diversión?, esto será divertido y alocado... déjate llevar...

Preparó, apuntó y... ¡fuego!

—¡Onii-sama!— saltó Sasuke por la puerta trasera.

—¡Cállate, mocoso!, ¡no lo distraigas!

-En la casa Hyuga-

—Oky-san— habló Horoti Hyuga, prima de Oky y Kento.

—¡Hotori-sama!, cuánto tiempo.

Las dos jovencitas se sentaron en una banca del salón. Era un salón muy lindo, especial para tomar el té.

Tenía ojas blancas en todo el alrededor, árboles en las esquinas y plantas dibujadas en las paredes. Justo en el medio de toda la sala se encontraba una mesa baja con recipientes encima y un poco de té que Kento estaba moliendo.

—Eh oído que su matrimonio está aproximado, prima.

—Sí, por eso venía, querida... te tengo noticias— sus manos se tensaron y sus ojos se opacaron mientras se iban cerrando lentamente hasta dejar apenas una media luna que Oky apreciaba un poco preocupada.

—Ah, sí. Te escucho.

—Mis padres, bueno ellos han decidido que me casarán... ¡no eh elegido yo!, ¡te juro que no tenía la intención!... yo... me casaré con tu hermano.

A Oky no le pareció molestar, pero la noticia le había llegado de golpe. ¿Su hermano de verdad quería casarse con ella?

—¡¿Mi hermano?!

—Bueno, tú sabes que ustedes son de la segunda rama, mamá y papá hicieron un trato con los suyos, creen que esto alineará a las familias y hará que tengamos un mejor trato entre las ramas. Dicen que esto nos hará más unidos...

—Y... ¿Kento lo sabe?

—Me temo que no. ¿Podrías...?

—Oh, claro— y Oky salió del cuarto.

El día continuó como siempre. No sabría decirles si Kento se sentía feliz por la noticia o si Oky estaba preocupada por su her,ano, ni tampoco si Shisui conservó todas sus piezas donde van después del juego de Itachi, pero seguro les interesaría saber cómo fue su reunión con el que los entrenaría.

Itachi fue el primero en llegar, se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba fuera; Shisui le había dicho que lo encontraría en cinco minutos, pero al parecer se perdió en el camino... o en las curvas de la chica con la que se topó.

Después de unos momentos unos pasos se acercaban a él. Lentos, suaves, era una mujer, se podía oír el sonar de sus tacones y como meneaba las pulseras en sus manos.

—Itachi-san

—Oky.

Un saludo bastante frío, pero quién los entendería. Uno no se atrevía ni a verla a los ojos sin perder la cordura y la otra, con su actitud tan molesta temía hablarle, no quería recibir un 'cómo molestas' o '¿no tienes algo más qué hacer?'

—Me enteré de que Shisui se peleó

—¿...?

—Sí, cuando venía de camino. El estaba, pues, golpeando a un sujeto en el rostro mientras tenía a otros atrás tratando de atraparlo. Pensé que estarías ahí.

Para ser un poco gritona, hasta ahora la conversación había sido buena.

—Ese idiota...


End file.
